die2nitefandomcom-20200215-history
Special Zones
'Buildings & Unsearchable Zones' These are the special locations that can be found in the desert outside the town. On the map they are represented by a solid square within the zone square. There are many and varied Special Zones, each contains a narrow list of items you are likely to uncover once Explored. N.B. Some if not most zones can only be explored once by each citizen. Others, such as the Citizen's Home 'can be explored multiple times, although this may be a bug as it does not seem to increase the likelihood of discovering anything. Special Zones can also be searched for random items in the same way as a normal zone can be. 'The Zones Abandoned Construction Site: Trestle, Water Ration, Food Item, Repair Kit, Bag of Cement, Metal Support, Chest Abandoned Park: '''Dismantled Mower, Machete (multiple), Box of Games, Bag of Cement, Wrought Iron '''Abandoned Supermarket: Broken Caddy Cart, Food, Alcohol, Plastic Bags Ambulance: Unlabelled Drug, Pharmaceutical Products, Manbag, Bandage Blocked Road: Sheet Metal (parts), Trestle, Concrete Blocks Burnt School: Human Flesh, Aqua-Splash, Toy Box, Box of Games, Paracetoid 7g, Duct Tape Cave: Human Flesh, Chest, Giant Rat Car Park: Nuts & Bolts, Trestle Citizen's Home: Food, Citizen's Welcome Pack Collapsed Quarry: Bag Of Cement, Construction Site Shelter: Metal Support, Nuts & Bolts, Trestle, Boxes Cosmetics Lab: Drugs, Pharmaceutical Products, Tasty Looking Steak, Animals Dark Woods: Rotting Log, Plastic Bag, Lots of chickens, Hacksaw (incomplete) Derelict Villa: Doormat, Furniture, Food, Screwdriver Deserted Freight Yard: ??? Destroyed Pharmacy: Valium Shot, Anabolic Steroids, Pharmacuetical Products, Cyanide Disused Car Park: Nuts and bolts, Metal supports, copper pipe Disused Silos: Jerry-can, Nuts and bolts Disused Warehouse: Toolbox, Citizen's Welcome Pack, Food Parcel Equipped trench: Cement Bag, Water Pistol (empty), Metal Support,Plastic bag and Semtex Fairground Stall: Water Pistol, Marshmallows, Plastic Bag, Aquasplash, Battery launcher, Mini HI-Fi (Broken). Family Tomb: Revolver, Human Flesh, Machine Gun Fast Food Restaurant: Food, Bloody-Hot Coffee, Jerrycan Fraser D's Kibab Ish: Jerry-can, Serrated Knife, Food, Giant Rat, Incomplete Cafetiere Garden Shed: Guns 'n' Zombies Armory: '''Machete, Battery Launcher 1-ITF (Empty),Serrated Knife '''Home Depot: Handful of Nuts and Bolts, Engine (incomplete), Repair Kit, Battery, Sheet Metal (parts) Indian Burial Ground: Broken Human Bone Looted Supermarket: Food Mac's Atomic Cafe: Food, Drinks Motorway Services: Giant Rat Nuclear Bunker '''sheet Metal Parts, Jerrycan '''Old Bicycle Hire Shop: Handful of Nuts and Bolts, Copper Pipe, Utility Belt, Belt Old Hydraulic Pump: Full Jerrycan, Copper Pipe, Kwik Fix, Jerrycan Pump (unattached) Old Police Station: Radar Beacon, Manbag, Taser, Twinoid 500mg, Devastator (incomplete), Aqua-Splash (incomplete) Old Water Processing Plant: Jerry-can Pi-Keya Furniture: Flatpacked Furniture, Screwdriver, Mattress, Doggy Bag, Trestle, Box Cutter,Wooden Plank Plane Crash Site: Screwdriver, Belt, Toolbox, Sheet Metal (parts), Handful of Nuts and Bolts Post Office: ??? Scottish Smith's Superstore: Tasty-looking Steak, Intestine Melon, Spicy Chinese Noodles, twinoid 500mg Shady Bar: Vodka marinostov, jerrycan, wake of the dead Small House: Decorations, Mattress, Pharmaceutical Products, Duct Tape, Suspicious-looking Vegetable, Water ration Smuggler's Cache: Citizen's Welcome Pack, Toolbox, Chest Town Library: '''??? '''Unsearchable Zone: Find one of these buildings underneath. Use AP or Ness Quick Weed Killer to clear an unsearchable zone. Water Processing Plant: Full Jerry-can, Sheet metal parts Wrecked Cars: Metal sheet (parts), Wrought Iron, Nuts & Bolts, Belt, Kwik-fix, Chest Wrecked Transporter: Food, Food box, Tool box, Toy box, Sheet Metal (parts), Radius Mark II (incomplete) Category:shady bar: Category:Equipped trench Category:Equipped trench